zomgfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon's Lunch Pail/Plot Details
Category:Plot O: You know, there is something else you could do for me, if you're interested... Sure! What do you need? O: Oh, thank you, dear! I packed Leon's lunch today, but with all the craziness going on, he headed down south without talking his lunch pail. Would you mind running it down to him? To Leon? Isn't he outside of Barton Town right now? O: Yes, that's right! He tends to wander around, so I recommend that you ask his second-in-command, Clara, about where he's patrolling. Clara should be over at the South Gate. Okay. I'll go talk to Clara then. Thanks! O: Thank you so much. You're a doll. (talking to Clara is NOT optional) C: Hi there, (name)! Hi there, Clara! Olivia sent me over to ask you about Leon. C: Oh? What do you need to know about? >>What is Leon like C: Leon? He's extremely friendly, but he's also quite firm, which helps make him a good leader. He's helped each of us guards on so many occasions that we'd do just about anything for him by now. He's tough? C: Oh yeah. I mean, he's a big guy and everything, but you carried those cookies around earlier, so you know what I'm saying. He's eaten Olivia's cooking ALL OF HIS LIFE!!! Ah. Right. Then he's *really* tough. C: Yup. Tougher than me, that's for sure. Is there anything else I can help you with? >>Do you know where he is? (choose this to continue the quest C: Leon tends to roam around, but he's probably near one of the entrances to the Village enclave to the south. Just follow the road down from Barton's South Gate and you should eventually bump into Leon. Okay. Sounds great. His mom asked me to take this lunchpail to him. He left it behind. C: Lunchpail? From Olivia? Wow. Well, if you get in trouble out there, don't be tempted to open it up as a weapon. The smell alone would probably knock you out before you get a chance to use it against a foe. Oh, don't worry. I do NOT plan to open this thing. I remember the Cookies! C: Good, good. Thanks...and be safe! (at Leon) L: Hello there, citizen. What can I do for you? Your mom asked me to bring you some lunch. L: Aha! I thought I detected some delicious low-tide bouquet of her famous pineapple oyster casserole. >>Are you sure this is safe to eat? it smells like hot garbage. L: What? Are you saying there's something WRONG with my dear mother's cooking, which nourished me into the stout, strong man I am today? (stopped) >>Bon appetit! L: Thanks for bringing it all the way out here. This'll really hit the spot after a long day of fighting. You're welcome! L: Say, would you mind taking the empty pail back to my mom next time you're in Barton? >>I'll do that right away. >>Sorry, I won't be heading to town anytime soon. There's no rush. Whenever you happen to be back that way, just drop it off. I'm sure she'lll reward you for the effort. Thanks, (name)! (back at Olivia) O: Oh! You're back already, (name)! Did you find Leon? I sure did! He really enjoyed the...food...you sent him. O: I'm so glad! How is he doing? Your son is strong and able. It's dangerous out there, but he's doing a fantastic job of protecting us all against the Animated. O: Oh, I'm SO glade! Thank you, (name)! I knew that you were the right kind of person to trust! Let me see here, I have something here for you... Thank you, Olivia! It was nothing! Enjoy your day and I'll see you again soon!